1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of communications and particularly to electrical connection between the flip and the housing of radio communication devices.
2. The Prior Art
It is well known to incorporate electrical components, such as antennas, into a flip that is rotatably attached to the housing of radio communication devices. When electrical components are incorporated into the flip, it is necessary to electrically couple them to the electrical elements in the housing of the radio communication device. However, a difficulty exists whenever electrical signals must be transferred between elements that rotate with respect to one another.
Previous methods of electrically coupling the electrical elements in the flip to the electrical elements in the housing of the radio communication device include individual wires, flexible circuitry, and coaxial rotating connectors with integral sliding contacts. Individual wires or flexible circuitry limit rotation, cause wear and noise after repeated flexing, and do not allow for easy assembly or removal of the flip for servicing as a separate entity. The use of individual wires or flexible circuitry may also require de-soldering of the wires or flexible circuitry from the electrical components in the housing of the radio communication device to completely remove the flip from the housing. Coaxial rotating connectors produce signal noise when rotating and do not meet the requirements for microphone signal transmission.